


Open Mouth, Insert Foot

by small_town_girl



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, Gen, Gossip, Homelessness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-11
Updated: 2011-04-11
Packaged: 2017-10-17 22:14:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/181787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/small_town_girl/pseuds/small_town_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rachel overhears a rumor about Santana spending the night at Finn's house and jumps to the wrong conclusion. Written for a prompt of the Glee Angst Meme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Open Mouth, Insert Foot

Rachel was in the bathroom trying to get a slushie stain out of her favourite unicorn sweater. It really wasn’t fair that the bullies always seemed to have access to the colours that created the worst stains. Would it kill the school to serve a lemon or watermelon slushie so the colour wouldn’t stain her nice purple sweater? They’d even gotten a good amount of the cherry slushie on the actual unicorn so it now looked slaughtered. Brittany would burst into tears if she walked into the choir room wearing the stained sweater.

She was in the process of using the hand dryer in a vain attempt to dry her sweater when a couple Cheerios walked in. They never even glanced over at her; just continued their conversation. Rachel tried not to eavesdrop but they were making no effort to keep their gossip private. It wasn’t her fault.

She caught the words ‘Santana’, ‘Finn’, and ‘spent the night’ as the Cheerios touched up their makeup. She wanted to hear more but the girls weren’t interested in what she wanted since they left her alone in the bathroom. She had to confirm her suspicions then let both Santana and Finn have it.

“Brittany!” she ran to catch up to the blonde Cheerio, thanking her luck that Santana was absent from her side. “I need you to confirm something for me,” she said. At Brittany’s confused look she reworded her request. “I need to ask you a question.”

“Okay.”

“While I was trying to clean up after yet another unfounded slushie attack I overheard a disturbing piece of gossip,” she noticed the confused look was back on Brittany’s face so she cut right to the point. “Did Santana spend the night with Finn last night?”

“Yes, she called me from his house to say goodnight,” Brittany just shrugged then smiled brightly. “Maybe she’s going to spend the night with everybody in Glee. I want tonight.”

Brittany walked away, almost skipping until she met Santana at the end of the hall where they linked pinkies. Santana gave her a look that Rachel could only describe as completely satisfied with herself. That confirmed her suspicions in ways that Brittany couldn’t and Rachel Berry wasn’t going to stand for it.

Santana ruined everything between her and Finn and for him to forgive her, which he obviously did to spend the night with her, was inconceivable to Rachel. It made her furious. Finn could forgive Santana for outing his secret but he refused to forgive her for making a small mistake with Puck. He even returned the ‘I’m Sorry’ cookies she baked for him; she’d found them on her doorstep the morning after she delivered them to him.

Her anger seethed all day until it was finally time for Glee. She purposely made sure to take her time in getting to the choir room so when she stormed in, everyone would be there.

\--------------------------------------

“You hypocrite!” she yelled as she marched into the room and shoved Finn as hard as she could. He didn’t move and that just made her even angrier. She should have at least been able to move him an inch by the force of her fury alone. “You slept with Santana again after everything that happened! How could you? You told me you were too messed up to have a relationship but you can jump into bed with her?”

“Rachel, you need to calm down,” Finn tried to place his hands on her shoulders but she stepped away from him. She didn’t want to be placated; she was angry.

“And you!” she whirled around to glare at Santana. “It’s bad enough that you’re obsessed with ruining all of Noah’s relationships but you have to have Finn too?”

Finn and Santana were looking at her in horror while the rest of the club gaped at her. Sure, she hadn’t really defended herself against the likes of Santana or Quinn before but that didn’t mean she couldn’t; she just chose not to participate in such childish activities. After all she was going to be a Broadway star and would be subject to negative comments from jealous cast members. It would do her no good to get angry about something she would be hearing for the entire length of her career.

“Listen Berry,” Santana stood and crossed the room to stand in front of Rachel. “It’s none of your business what I did last night and I don’t owe you an explanation,” she looked Rachel directly in the eyes as she spoke. Rachel knew Santana was trying to make her feel small. “I didn’t sleep with Finn last night. I slept in Kurt‘s bed and Finn slept on the couch.”

With that Santana left the room.

“Not cool Rach,” Finn frowned down at her then followed Santana. Rachel resisted calling after him but it wasn’t fair that he was choosing Santana over her.

“What’s going on?” Mr Shue chose that moment to walk into the room. “Where are Santana and Finn?”

“They probably went back to Finn’s house,” Brittany spoke up. “I wanted her to stay with me tonight but she said she has to stay with Finn because Kurt’s coming home to talk to her tonight. She said Kurt’s dad is going to go to her house and get her stuff. Kurt’s dad doesn’t have soft baby hands like Kurt does,” she turned to look at Artie. “Is that weird?”

Rachel watched Artie try to explain that it was normal for Burt’s hands to feel different than Kurt’s as Brittany’s words ran through her head. They made no sense. She was so sure Santana was going after her boy…her…Finn again so her fellow Glee clubbers’ sympathy should be with her, not with Santana. Judging by the looks on the faces of her fellow teens, their sympathies lied with Santana.

“Brittany, did Santana’s parents kick her out?” Quinn asked. Rachel supposed if anyone was going to sympathise with Santana, it would be Quinn.

“Yes,” Brittany nodded. “Was that supposed to be a secret? Then no.”

“I think we should just pretend Brittany didn’t tell us anything,” Mr Shue said and Rachel noticed that a few people nodded their agreement. “If Santana wants to talk she knows where we are. Right now she has a place to stay and people supporting her. She’ll tell us if and when she feels ready.”

“I agree with Mr Shuester,” Quinn was holding on to Sam’s hand so tightly Rachel was surprised it wasn’t turning blue. “I hated whenever people tried to talk to me about my parents kicking me out. It’s hard enough to get over something like that without having someone reminding you every ten minutes.”

To Rachel that sounded like Quinn still has some issues she needed to work out with her mom. Of course she wasn’t really one to talk about having mother issues. Right now though, she had to focus on how she could repair her relationship with Finn and find a way to apologize to Santana without giving the cheerleader any ammunition against her. She did have a new cookie recipe she’d been wanting to try.


End file.
